island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Overview Magic is the ability to alter the Universe in seemingly impossible ways. However, magic is an extremely complicated discipline that usually requires a deep understanding of what the magic is about. Every magic spell is actually converted, by the Universe, into a sequence of occurrences that make the spell happen. The more someone understands what needs to happen in order for the spell to become real, the easier it is to cast a spell. There are other factors that effect ability to cast a spell. For example, telekinesis requires an understanding of the laws of physics, and thinking in terms of how much force needs to be applied to the object, and in what direction. Another example is that shape-shifting requires a deep understanding of biology, down to what kind of cells need to be created and what hormones to create. The more complicated the magical procedure is, the more intelligence is required to actually perform it. Factors that effect the ability to cast a spell There are some factors that effect a character's ability to cast a spell, and how powerful it is: # Complexity: Spells that are highly complex (such as shape-shifting) make it more difficult for a spell to actually succeed by the caster. # Theoretical knowledge: The more the caster has a theoretical understanding of what is required to actually make that spell come to reality, the easier it is for the spell to succeed. For example, someone who is a master of anatomy and physiology will be able to shape-shift more easily. # Caster's Mental Power: The ability to actually apply that theoretical knowledge is also equally as important. It's useless to have the knowledge, without actually being able to figure out what is needed to cast the spell. Shape-shifting is not possible for Normals because it requires a superhuman amount of intelligence. # Spell Harmony: Due to the nature of Freak transformation, freaks can get natural bonuses to their ability to cast certain spells, even without fully understanding them. This happens when spells resonate with their Universal Concept are easier for them to cast. For example, an extremely shy freak who is nervous of being noticed by crowds, such as Whimpers, finds it a lot easier to turn invisible - because the spell resonates with one of her strong Universal Concepts, which is shyness. # Spell Focus: When a particular spell is being actively cast, it receives bonuses such as increased power and decreased mental exhaustion. # Match between Spell Willpower and Caster Willpower: #* High willpower spells benefit from an energetic frame of mind. Higher determination benefit these spells. Casters with low willpower will find these spells more taxing on the mind and tiring. #** Examples: #*** Mind-reading #*** Telekinesis to launch an object at a high force #*** Growing into an angry monster #*** Flying quickly #* Low willpower spells actually benefit from a lazy state of mind, and being too energetic or "overthinking" it actually makes the spell more taxing on the mind - whereas being relaxed and not rushed makes low-willpower spells easier for the mind to process. #** Examples: #*** Telepathic communication #*** Telekinesis to slowly hover objects #*** Hovering slowly Magic Stats There are different stats that magic users have that affect their overall ability to cast Spells. The following is a list of all of them: * Mental Power - Increases ability to perform complex spells + decreases mental exhaustion from spells * Mental Endurance - The capacity of Mental Energy (immediately available mana) and Mental Reserve (mana that can be recovered for a limited amount of times in combat before getting "mentally burnt out") * Mental Flow - The ability to alternate between different spells without exhaustion * Mental Recovery - The rate of recovery of Mental Endurance during and outside of combat * Mental Fortitude - The ability to win or resist Psychic Struggles and resilience against mental attacks Category:Terminology